POWER
by Inu's Hanyo
Summary: Kagome is alone now, Inuyasha has left her. But her troubles are not yet over. the miko has been kidnapped, raped, changed, and set loose as someone colpletely different. Rated for foul language and slight lemon. Dont worryt, its better than it sounds..


~POWER~

By,

Inu's Hanyo

_I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.. gah!_

_Chapter 1_

The tears spilled over her rosy cheeks before she even knew they were approaching. The liquid rolled over her soft skin, following gravity's path to the ground.

"Kagome.." the hanyo's voice was soft, pleading, and almost frightened of this girls reaction.

Kagome was speechless as she stared at the love of her life standing before her.

"Kagome, please."

"I-I don't understand."

"And why not?" A new voice arose from the shadows of the surrounding trees. A quiet mocking of Kagome's scared and hurt sounds.

"Inu-." Kagome stared but bit her tongue.

"Good decision." Kikyo laughed as she stepped forward to take Inuyasha's arm. "We'll be going now."

"Wait!" Kagome called after the miko as she tugged on Inuyasha's red kimono.

"What is it Kagome?" the hanyo asked, turning his head and locking his golden eyes on kagome.

"Th-The sacred jewel." Kagome almost sobbed as she grabbed the chain that hung around her neck and pulled. The half formed shikon no tamma hung from its place on the silver chain. "Don't you want it?"

"He has no need for that now." Kikyo hissed pulling yet again of her lovers sleeve.

"Goodbye Kagome."

-.-.-.-.---

Kagome hiccupped through her salty tears. She sat on the railing of the ancient well looking down at the now wet jewel cupped in her hands. Everything began with this rock and now everything was ending, but it had nothing to do with the jewel and everything to do with the risen priestess.

The sun had set behind the mountains and night was claiming the lands. The moon was about to make its journey across the sky and Kagome knew that the ceremony was about to ensue. The ceremony that would separate her from Inuyasha for the rest of eternity.

Inuyasha had accepted Kikyo's plea for him to follow her into hell, and now it was about to be set in stone. The ceremony consisted of Kikyo and Inuyasha taking a blood vow to be together forever and to give their souls to the devil, as so they can never live again.

The miko let out another sob as her thoughts circled around the silver haired hanyo yet again.

"Kagome-chan?" a soft woman's voice asked from behind her.

"y-yes?"

"Are you alright?" Sango asked coming to sit by her sister-like friend.

"No." Kagome replied shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry." The demon slayer sympathized. Then, when Kagome didn't respond Sango went on. "Come on Kagome-chan, the rain is coming. You don't want to get soaked do you?"

Kagome lifted her heavy gaze and looked Sango in the eye. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." Sango said, feeling Kagome's need to be alone. "I'll start you some hot chocolate."

As Sango left the miko alone a drop of cold water fell from the sky. Kagome looked up into the gray blue sky, wishing she could just disappear, leave this world behind, and never think of Inuyasha again.

"Do you really wish that?"

Kagome's eyes shot to the area the voice came from. Seeing nothing the miko became alarmed. As the rain started to pour Kagome was well aware she was out in the open, defenseless and alone. "Wish what?" she asked cautiously.

"To forget the hanyo you think of." The voice sounded again, from the exact spot Kagome was looking, but no shape was present.

"Who are you?"

"My name you needn't know, but what I can tell you is that I know exactly what you want.. and I can give it to you." from the shadows of the trees this voice was carried. It was soft, alluring, and manly.

"What I want?" Kagome questioned stepping forward, towards the voice.

"Yes."

Kagome became even move alarmed as the voice seemed to be growing further away. "How?"

"Follow me."

The miko followed the mysterious hypnotizing voice deep into the woods, away from her safety and away from her escape.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, following the voice Kagome came upon a misty clearing. "what's here?" she asked aloud looking around.

"Just wait." The voice instructed.

A loud crack sounded from the edge of the clearing and the ground started to tremble. Kagome had to cover her mouth with her hand to restrain from screaming as the ground caved in.

"NOW!" an angry voice ordered. Three demons jumped out of the surrounding trees and landed feet from the miko.

"Restrain her."

It was the voice from before, the comforting sound that had led Kagome into the heart of trouble. Immediately Kagome felt more betrayed than she ever had before. The men surrounded her and grabbed her arms. Kagome screamed for help but it was drowned out by the cracking and crumbling of the earth as it caved in.

"Shut up!" one of the demons ordered and smacked Kagome hard across the face, causing her to lose consciousness.

The darkness was close, too close for anyone's comfort. Water seemed to lap at her ankles as she layed on something cold but soft. The air above her was chilled and everything around her smelled of nothing more than the cold and water. Tears still dripped from her eyes and rolled to the snow beneath her. 'What is this?' Kagome asked, her mouth forming words, but no sound came out. A snowflake glided through the darkness, lit up as if it were something sent from heaven itself. Kagome pushed herself into a sitting position, ignoring the sharp pain of icy numbness in her legs. The snowflake fell slowly into Kagome's outreached hand. With this single fragment of frozen water Kagome found happiness.

And then, the snowflake disappeared, filling her life yet again in darkness.

--..---…---…--

CHAPTER END

..hope you liked it! Please review! And tell me if u would like me to continue this!


End file.
